


Lifetime

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a huge problem with Zayn and Perrie being together and forces Zayn to choose.<br/>Based off of the song Lifetime by Maxwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime

And I, I can let my life pass me by

Or I can get down and try

Work it all out this lifetime

Work it on out this time

I can let it all pass me by

Or I can get down and try

Work it all out this lifetime, lifetime

 

“Zayn, I’m giving you this one chance. I’m so tired of going through this with you. You know how I feel about you, you know I love you. But this back and forth, you trying to juggle Perrie and I, I don’t want to deal with this. You know I love you, you say you love me, but you’re not showing it. All you’re doing is hurting me. You come to me when Perrie isn’t around to satisfy your needs or when you need to complain about something she did, and I guess you don’t see that you’re breaking my heart. It kills me every time you mention her. Every time you complain about her. Every time you leave me for her. Every time you come to me during tour and we have sex- don’t look at me like that. You know sex is all it is, no matter how hard you try to say it’s making love. You have to actually love someone and genuinely care about them and their feelings for it to be love making. What we do is sex, Zayn. Nothing more. Every fucking time, it literally tears my heart apart. I’m so tired of dealing with the pain you’re causing me, Zayn. So, I’m giving you until tomorrow night to make your decision. It’s either me or her, I’m not letting you have both anymore. Until you decide, I don’t want to see you. I need to start distancing myself now so that it won't be so hard if you pick her.” Liam says, walking away from Zayn. It’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to do, rejecting Zayns sexual advances and leaving him. But he has to do it, for himself. He knows it’s gonna be hard for Zayn to choose and he knows he has a pretty good chance of not being the one he chooses -about a 26% chance, honestly- but he just can’t anymore. For about a year and a half, they’ve been doing this thing where Zayn is in a “serious” with Perrie, but whenever she’s not around, he spends most nights in Liams bunk, the two of them tangled up in each others bodies. Whenever she does something wrong, Liam is always there to comfort him, he never says anything because all he’d say is that Perrie is an undeserving bitch and that Zayn could do much better, preferabbly him, but he knows it’d only make him feel worse, so he just sits there quietly and lets Zayn cry to him until he falls asleep or until they end up laying across the bed naked, clothes carelessly strewn across the room.

 

As he’s walking away, Liam has to hold his breath to stop the sniffles and sobs threatening to leave him. Ha can’t let Zayn see him as weaker than he already does and give him more of a reason to pick her.

 

XXX

 

Zayn stands there, mouth hanging open as he watches Liam walk away from him. Normally he would reach to grab his arm and pull him back until their bodies are pressed so close together its hard to tell which body belongs to who, but he knows that he can’t just fix this with sex. He loves Liam, of course he does, but after everything he’s ever been through, the teasing throughout school for being not only a mixed race and Muslim, but also for being bisexual, he just can’t do it again. So he has Perrie. At first, she was only meant to be a cover up for the way Zayn felt for Liam, that and a way to show the public that not only did he make it, but he isn't a freak. But along the way, the feeling grew, for both Perrie and Liam. He started to love them both and things got serious with Perrie. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling the way he did about Liam and, after finding out that Liam felt the same about him, they started a little arrangement that’s been going on ever since- about a year and a half now. Then he’d proposed to Perrie about a month ago and Liam started to lessen the time they spent being more than friends. Zayn’d went to Liam today hornier than he’d been in a long time. He hadn’t been able to see Perrie since the night of the proposal, when they’d had sex in the bed they shared, and Liam hadn't wanted to have sex for about a week now, saying that he was too tired or that he couldn’t right now but maybe later. Zayn told him that even when he was officially married to Perrie that they could continue their fun, thinking that Liam wasn't having sex with him because he didn't want to be overly attached and not able to let go when Zayn became a married man.   
Thats when Liam’d blown up and told Zayn he needed to choose. And Liam realized it wasn’t about the sex and the marriage, it was about the fact that Liam loved him and wanted more. At first, Zayn thought it was quite selfish of Liam be making him choose. Then he realized that Liam had every right, especially since he’d been so selfish to think that he could have both of them to himself.

 

When he finally recovered from the shock, he walked to the couch in the sitting room of the hotel suite the two of them were sharing. Zayn looked at the door of Liams room, thinking. What was he going to do. Who was he going to choose? How was the person he chose going to take it? How would it affect their relationship? If he chose Perrie, would he and Liam still be friends? And how would Perrie take knowing that he’d been messing around with Liam? If he chose Liam, would Perrie hate him and never want to speak to him again? Would Liam even want him anymore, after he’d hurt him like this? The possibility that he could lose both of his loves, no matter who he chose, was ever present in his mind, making his stomach clench uncomfortably.

 

Zayn sits on the couch, the hotel suite completely silent, and mulls over his options. After a while, he pulls out his phone and calls Perrie, asking to get on Skype with him.

 

XXX

 

Zayn is nervous as hell when Perrie answers his Skype call. Instead of trying to postpone the inevitable, Zayn jumps right in.

 

“Perrie. I’m so sorry. Me and Liam have been fooling around since right after we got together. It wasn't an all out relationship, but it was more than nothing. And today he told me that he couldn’t take it anymore and that I had to choose. Please, please forgive me baby?”

 

Perries face screws up and it looks like she’d just eaten something too sour. “What the hell? So basically you’ve been cheating on me with your best friend? Why didn’t you tell me you were gay? How could you do this to me? Are you choosing me or him, Zayn?”

 

XXX

 

Liam wakes up to the bed dipping beside him and the uncomfortable feeling of tear stains on his cheeks.

 

“Liam, wake up.”

 

“Zayn. What are you doing?”

 

Zayn smiles sadly down at his friend and puts his hand on his bare shoulder. “I know you told me that you didn’t want to see me until tomorrow night, but I thought it was only fair to let you know that I’ve made my decision already.”

 

Liam feels his heart break even more and tears pooling in his eyes. “It’s her, isn’t it? Why am I not good enough for you, Zayn? Why was i always the second choice? What does she have that I don’t that makes her better for you?” Liam asks, not even trying to fight against the tears that are freely rolling down his cheeks. He just turns over and wraps himself in the duvet and cries into his pillow, his back to Zayn.

 

“Stop, Liam. Turn around and look at me, please? It’s the only way I can do this properly.”

 

Liam turns onto his back, clenching his eyes shut as he waits for Zayn to say the words that are going to end their relationship. Instead of feeling his heart being ripped out of his chest, he feels the pressure of familiar lips on his. This kiss isn’t filled with sexual tension like most of their others, this is slow and languid and over all too fast. When Zayn pulls back, Liam opens his eyes and the tears tickle him as they fall onto the pillow beneath his head.

 

“If you’re gonna break my heart, did you really have to kiss me first and remind me what I’m losing? Don’t you think you’ve hurt me enough, Zayn?” Liam whispers, his voice broken. He tries to turn away again, but Zayn holds him in place.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you anymore. It’s you, Li. I chose you. I just Skyped Perrie and told her everything. She kind of hates me now, but I don’t care because all I want is you. And if you’re willing to keep me after what I’ve put you through, I can promise you that it’ll never be anyone else but you. You’re my life, Liam. And I couldn’t just watch you go. So I did the sensible thing. And I ended things with Perrie and now it’s all you and whatever it is that you want and need from me for you to be okay with this again, I’m gonna do. Because I love you, Li, and I need you.” Zayn says quietly.

 

Liam reaches up and wraps his arms around Zayns neck, pulling him down to push their lips together. Zayn cups Liams face in one hand, his thumb rubbing circles into his cheekbone, and squeezes his hip with the other. Zayn moves his hand from Liams hip down his leg and hitches it up and over his waist before gently rolling them a bit so that his body is completely on top of Liams, hovering between his legs. Zayn sets himself on his forearms and starts kissing Liams neck. When he’s covered every inch of his neck, Zayn trails his lips back to Liams Adams Apple.

 

He sucks on the spot softly, making Liam moan. He keeps doing it, the sounds coming from Liams mouth making him grow harder in his jeans. He can feel Liam hardening beneath him, especially when the younger arches his back and rolls his hips up to meet Zayns. Both boys gasp at the contact, and Liam balls Zayns t-shirt in his fists. He rolls his hips up again, letting Zayn know how aroused he is. When he does it again, Zayn reciprocates his actions, pushing down at the same time that Liam pushes up. Liam exhales quickly, breathing already becoming labored.

 

“Zayn… please…” He pleads, eyes squeezing shut as Zayn continues to grind down onto him.

 

“What, Li? Tell me what you need.” Zayn murmurs against Liams throat.

 

“You, Zayn. Need you to fuck me, please.” Liam's voice is hushed but Zayn hears him.

 

“No.” Zayn says, pulling back as Liam's eyes fly open. Zayn can see the hurt starting to come back into them and quickly corrects him. “No, I’m not going to fuck you, Liam. I’m gonna do it right this time. I’m gonna make love to you. Like you deserve.” And he leans back down to capture Liam's lips with his own again. Liam melts into the kiss, moaning quietly every time Zayn ruts their hips together.

 

“Fuck, Zayn. Stop doing that and get to it already. I need it, please baby.” Liam whines impatiently against Zayn's lips.

 

Zayn obeys and, without breaking their kiss, pulls back enough so that he can push Liam sweats down his legs to his ankles, where Liam takes over and gets them off and onto the floor. Zayns grabs the younger boys erection through his boxers and gives it a few gentle strokes, causing Liam to groan loudly and arch off of the bed. Without hesitation, Zayn quickly discards Liams boxers, pulling back to admire his now freed cock.

 

Liam, as ridiculous as it is seeing as in he’s been naked like this with Zayn plenty of times, suddenly feels overly exposed and moves to pull the blanket back over his body. Zayn gabs the comforter and throws it to the floor, scooting his way down the bed until his face is level with the leaking head of Liams cock.

 

“So pretty. God, it’s fucking beautiful, Li. So hard and red and wet for me. I bet it taste even better than it did before. I wonder…” Zayn stops ,mid-sentence to lick from the base of Liams dick to the slit, tasting his salty precome.

 

Liams breath hitches and he shivers when Zayn blows his cold breath onto the head of his cock. His eyes screw shut as Zayn does it again, moaning in appreciation.

 

“Open your legs for me, Li. As wide as you can. And then bend your knees.” Zayn says, looking up Liams body. He takes in every defined line, every sharp edge of the body he knows so well before his gaze is brought back down to Liams hole, puckered and pink, looking sweeter than ever. “Good, baby. You’re such a good boy.” Zayn says softly, his cool breath hitting Liams exposed hole, causing his body to go rigid in anticipation.

 

Liam waits for Zayns tongue to make contact with his bum but is surprised to feel two of his long fingers pushing straight into him, slightly painfully because they’re dry. Liams breathing quickens and his fists clench the sheets tight.

 

“Relax baby. I know it hurts a bit. But I promise, I’m gonna make it feel better.” Zayn says, thrusting his fingers in and out of Liams ass. Liam relaxes a bit and moans when Zayn pokes gently at his prostate, fingers pulling out of him almost as quickly as they went in. Liam whimpers at the empty feeling and pushing his ass down, trying to fund some sort of contact again.

 

Then he almost flies off of the bed when Zayn plunges his finger deep into him, stabbing hard at his prostate. “Ohmygodfuck!” Liam yells out hurridly, pain and pleasure mixing and becoming one with his body. On the inside, his body is buzzing, but on the outside he’s nearly crying as the force Zayn uses almost rips him in half.

 

“Shh… It’s okay, baby. It’s gonna get better. So much better.” Zayn says, placing his free hand on Liams torso to hold him still and wrapping his lips around the head of Liams cock, sucking hard, before repeating his previous actions. This time the pleasure overpowers the pain and Liam is pulling hard on the roots of Zayns hair, but still pushing him further down.

 

Zayn continues to push his fingers roughly into Liam, the feel of his mouth around him distracting him from the pain. When Liam sniffles a bit, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Zayn stops and raises his head and looks deep into the younger boys eyes.

 

“Baby?”

 

“It hurts, Zayn. I didn’t want to say anything because you seem to be enjoying it, but it really hurts.” Liam says quietly. “Please don’t be mad. You don’t have to stop, if you don’t want to.”

 

“Li, baby. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just got carried away. I’m so, so sorry, baby.” Zayn says, moving up the bed to kiss his boyfriend. He lets his body settle onto Liams and just lays there for a while, kissing him slowly, until Liam speaks again.

 

“Zayn…?”

 

“Yeah, Liam?” Zayn asks, pulling back to look into Liams beautiful brown eyes.

 

“I know you want to make this last and all, but you’re still completely clothed and you’re rubbing against my cock and my arse feels alot better now and I’m like, achingly hard and so horny, and really, I just want you to get inside of me right now. Plus, you’re kind of crushing my lungs.” Liam says, playing with the hem of Zayn's shirt.

 

Zayn quickly hops off of Liam and the bed entirely and strips himself at lightning speed before crawling back up Liams body until they’re face to face.

 

“I love you, so much. And I’m so sorry for everything that I’ve ever done that has hurt you babe.” He says as he slowly slides into Liam. “So tight. And warm. Good lord, Li. You feel so nice baby. I love you.” Zayn whispers, letting his head fall forward onto Liam's shoulder.

 

Liam nods and bites his lip to hold back a loud moan, letting it die off in the back of his throat.

 

“Don’t… uhh… don’t ho-old it, Li. I-ahh- I wanna hear you.”

 

“Move, Zayn. Ohhh fuck-ckin hell, mooove!” Liam moans into Zayns ear.

 

Zayn obliges, rocking his hips forward gently, whispering barely audible I love you’s to Liam every few seconds.

 

One particularly nice thrust has Liam moaning loudly into the crook of Zayns neck, biting gently on the smooth skin of his shoulder. Zayn grabs Liams thighs and pulls them up to wrap Liams muscular legs around his waist. Liam locks his ankles, pulling the older boy further into him.

 

Zayn pulls almost completely out of Liam, leans down to whisper a quick, "I love you, babe." into his ear, then thrusts back in, balls deep. Liam screams out Zayn's name, his body convulsing with the strength of his orgasm.

 

The feeling of Liam tightening even further around him, has Zayn coming, long, white hot ribbons inside of Liam.

 

Both boys mumble hushed sentiments, whispers of "I love you so much." and "You're so amazing." as their bodies grow lax, highs subsiding. Neither of them seem to be succeeding at catching their breath, maybe because Zayn is still inside of Liam and every shuddering breath he takes is moving him in and out of him again.

 

So Zayn rolls off of Liam to lay beside him on the soft hotel bed. He closes his eyes, just laying there, thinking. How long he lays there with his eyes closed, he doesn't know. But he assumes its a few hours, because when he finally opens his eyes, his breathing has returned to normal, its dark when he looks out the window, and best of all, he sees two, big, beautiful brown eyes staring back at him.

 

"Hey, babe." He says, turning his head so that his lips brush lightly over Liams, who shivers at the contact.

 

"Hi." Liam giggles.

 

"How long was I out?" Zayn asks, wrapping the arm that Liam isn't using as a pillow around the youngers waist and pulling him close enough that there's no space between their bodies.

 

"I dunno." Liam shrugs. "I was asleep too, but I woke up about ten minutes ago. Just watched you, though. Never thought you could be even more beautiful than you already were." Liam sighs, turning onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

 

Zayn knows that sigh anywhere. Thats Liams "thinking really hard about something that's bothering me" sigh. "What's wrong, babe? Talk to me." Zayn says, pulling Liams chin to look back at him.

 

Liam sighs again and licks his lips, before speaking to Zayn, his voice quiet and serious. "Was this all just a way to get in my pants again before you get married? Like, are you gonna go back to Perrie now because, for whatever reason, I'm not good enough for you? Because if it is, was that really necessary? I mean, I feel like a complete idiot because I just went with what you said and maybe this was all just a load of bullshit to get me to sleep with you one last time. Cause why the hell would you pick me, right? I mean, you're Zayn Malik. Crazy beautiful, amazingly talented Zayn Malik. And even though I'm in the same band and have the same fans as you, I'm only Liam. And when am I ever enough for anyone?" Liam asks, quiet sobs shaking his body.

 

And Zayn feels like complete shit because he's made Liam fell this way and Liam is adorable, even when he's crying but Zayn still doesn't like seeing him upset like this. And had he not been such an asshole before, Liam wouldn't be feeling this way right now.

 

"Liam, no. I'm not gonna go back to her. I'm here with you, forever and always, until you tell me to go. So stop, crying, okay? I feel like a massive dick right now because I'm the reason you're feeling like this right now. No, Liam. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours, all yours. And I love you more than anything in the world. Kay?" Zayn says, wiping Liams tears away but letting his own fall freely.

 

Liam smiles and nods, kissing every one of Zayns tears until there are no more. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Same."

"You are my life. And I refuse to let my life pass me by. I want this, you and I, for a lifetime." Zayn says, pulling Liam even closer as the two of them fall into a comfortable silence, then sleep.


End file.
